This application claims the benefit of Korean No. 2001-50453, filed Aug. 21, 2001 in the Korean Industrial Property office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly to a portable computer having a common connector coupled to either one of an external modem-connector and an external wireless antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer has mobility and simplicity compared to a desktop computer. The portable computer is collectively called a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a palmtop computer, PDA (personal digital assistants), etc.
Because of the mobility of the portable computer, the portable computer generally employs a wireless network communication system.
In the wireless network communication system, the portable computer requires a wireless network communication module, such as a wireless LAN (local area network) module, a Bluetooth module, etc. Further, the portable computer also requires a device which receives and transmits radio signals therethrough (hereinafter, the device will be referred to as an antenna).
Generally, in the conventional portable computer, an antenna 130 is internally provided in a main body 110 or in an LCD assembly 103 as shown in FIG. 1, or is externally attached to the main body 110 through an additionally provided antenna connector 141 as shown in FIG. 2.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, in a case where the antenna 130 is internally provided in the main body 110 or in the LCD assembly 103, the received and transmitted radio signals are affected by noise generated in the main body 110 and the LCD assembly 103, and an internal mechanical structure of the portable computer should be designed to accommodate an installation of the antenna 130. Further, as shown in FIG. 2, in a case where the antenna connector 141 is additionally provided in the main body 110, a production cost is increased, and an outside space of the main body 110, where other hardware components can be installed, is decreased because of the additional antenna connector 141.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable computer capable of reducing noise introduced in a wireless network communication, in which radio signals become relatively noiseless, and removing an additional device connecting an external antenna to a main body and occupying an outside space of the main body where other hardware components can be installed.
Additional objects and advantageous of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be teamed by practice of the invention.
These and other objects of the present invention may be achieved by providing a portable computer having main body provided with a modem signal processing part and a Wireless network communication module, an external antenna through which a radio signal is transmitted for wireless data communication with the wireless network communication module, an external modem-connector through a modem signal is transmitted, and a common connector connecting the external modem-connector to the modem signal processing part and the external antenna to the wireless network communication module.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the external antenna includes a connector connection part detachably connected to the common connector, and the connector connection part includes a signal receiving and transmitting part receiving and transmitting the radio signal and a modem connection part provided in the connector connection part so as to insert the external modem-connector therein, and transmitting the modem signal from the external modem connector to the modem signal processing part of the main body through the common connector.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the common connector may include an RJ11 connector, and the external antenna may include at least one of a Bluetooth antenna and a wireless LAN antenna.